


Thankful

by NoraWrites03



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hugs, M/M, avocato needs a hug, gary needs a hug, they both finally got things they'd been wanting for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Avocato's ears sprung up at a sound coming from right outside of the bedroom.He carefully tiptoed outside as the door closed, just in time to see his friend speed walking away."Gary?"He froze.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I really think these two would have a lot of pent up feelings about accomplishing so much and finally getting what they wanted. So I figured I would explore it.

A smile made its way onto Avocato's face as he softly smoothed his paw along his son's head. He could feel the rumbling from the boy's throat and resisted the urge to chuckle. How he'd missed this.

He let out a sigh of relief.

He finally had Little Cato back.

"Night, pa... See you... tomorrow..."

The young Ventrexian barely finished his sentence before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, son," his father whispered.

Avocato's ears sprung up at a sound coming from right outside of the bedroom.

He carefully tiptoed outside as the door closed, just in time to see his friend speed walking away.

 

"Gary?"

 

He froze.

"What are you doing out here, man? And what the hell was that noise?"

Gary turned around in defeat. "I wanted to see if you guys were alright. And, uh, it was nothing. Just a cough or some-"

"Are you crying?"

He faltered. Avocato was staring him right in the face, a caring but worried look in his eyes.

"Y...Yeah. Well, I was. I mean, I was trying to- I mean- trying not to, but clearly it didn't work because you heard me and now you're touching me why is your hand on my shoulder where are we going-"

"Gary. Come on. Calm down, man. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing! It's nothing, just a classic case of space pollen! In fact I think it's clearing up now, I'm totally fine, just have a few specks hanging around-"

"Gary."

Avocato turned him around and put both paws on his shoulders, pushing him against a window in the hall.

"Avoca-"

"Listen, man," he calmly let his arms fall away from Gary, "I know we all have our inner suffering or whatever, but clearly something is really wrong. You're my friend. I care about you. So I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me why you were crying."

Gary broke down in tears and started crying into his friend's chest.

The other didn't know how to react other than grabbing onto his arms or shoulders to keep him grounded. "W-whoa! Hey, c'mon, it's-"

"I love you, bro," Gary managed to say between sobs.

Avocato could swear he felt his face get hotter and his ears folded back slightly. "I...I love you too, man. You good?"

Gary pulled away and nodded slowly.

Avocato leaned back against the glass next to Gary, ready to listen as the man began to speak.

"I just... It made me really happy to see you being so calm and enjoying having your son back. You're the first real friend I've had in five years, and somehow, being just some random prisoner on a ship, I managed to help you find the son you spent three years searching for. I went from a guy who destroyed ninety-two ships to a prisoner who helped reunite a family. You trusted me and let me help you, for some goddamn reason, and it actually turned out well and you got your son back and- Oh, crap, I'm... rambling, aren't I?"

“No, it’s- it’s alright, man. I’m listening,” Avo assured, gently putting his hand on the other’s shoulder.   


Gary took a shaky breath. “I’m just… Really glad that I finally did something  _ good. _ Something that made someone happy, and not just in the way that your parents are when you do anything. I promised my dad that I would have my own adventures, and he was happy to hear that. He expected me to go out and have fun exploring the universe just like him, but until now I’ve just been some lowlife. But then you showed up, and… I finally got the chance to help someone and make a real friend. I just… I just wanted to thank you.”   


Avocato’s breath hitched as he tried to think of how to respond. “I…”

Gary lifted his head up and gave him a tired smile, which only lasted a few seconds. “Sorry, I’m being really weird and sappy. I know that’s not your thing, or whatever.”

“No.”

“W-what?”   


“Don’t apologize, dude. I’m just surprised I could mean that much to someone. Especially some random prisoner in space. But… I couldn’t have picked a better prisoner to make friends with. You’re the only person who’s even offered to help me find my son, let alone gone through with it.”

“Your kid was missing, how could I not help?”   


“I pointed a gun at your head as an introduction.”   


“Eh, good point.”

“My point is, you have nothing to apologize to me for. Aside from the slapping and calling me a cat.”

Before Gary could try to apologize again, Avocato caught him off guard by firmly planting his free paw on the blond’s other shoulder. “You’re a great guy, and your dad would be proud of you. Hell,  _ I’m _ proud of you. C’mere, man.”

And with that he brought his friend into an embrace, which was immediately returned.

“Thank you for helping me get my son back,” he whispered, nuzzling into Gary’s neck.

“No problem,” Gary mumbled back, redfaced.

“And… for being such a go-”   


He stopped himself.

“...  _ Great _ friend."

“You’re pretty great too, amigo.”

“I mean, I would’ve gone with  _ amazing _ ,” Avo said in a slightly mocking tone, “but I’ll take great.” His lips formed a smirk.   


Gary let out a laugh. “Oh, come on. I thought we were past the teasing.”   


“Never.”   


They both chuckled warmly, letting their foreheads touch.

Avocato found himself cupping Gary’s face with his hand, possibly to hold him in place, as if his subconscious was afraid something would take him away.

Suddenly they realized how close they were, even closer than before.

"What is happening...?" Gary asked slowly, echoing the other's earlier statement.

"I think we're..." Avocato lowered his voice to a whisper as he gently caressed Gary's cheek, "...about to kiss."

Gary's gaze darted around, desperately avoiding eye contact. "Sh-should we?"

"Do you want to...?" Avocato asked softly.

Gary swallowed nervously before giving a tiny nod.

The Ventrexian leaned forwards, carefully placing his lips on Gary's.

Gary was ready for it to last forever, til Avocato started to pull away.

Not ready for it to end, Gary brought them back into a deeper kiss by wrapping his arms around Avo's neck and burying his hands in the soft fur.

Avocato was quick to return the favour and run his paws through luscious blond hair.

Gary almost commented on the low rumbling from the alien's throat, but held back the urge so as not to ruin the moment. He did take enjoyment in the fact that his affectionate actions were causing fuzzy ears to twitch.

When they finally broke apart, Avocato was the first to speak.

"If I tell you whether or not that was me purring, will you stop calling me a damn cat?"

"Maybe I will," Gary said, with a shrug and a sheepish grin.  _ 'If you keep kissing me like that,' _ he wanted to add.

Avo narrowed his eyes and sighed, though it turned into a chuckle. "Then... Maybe it was."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and my first serious contribution to the Final Space fandom, and I hope it's enjoyed. I'm proud of it and I'm glad that I'm finished with the damn thing.


End file.
